Heart of Hearts: Law of Oathkeeper
by DarkLinkBlade
Summary: after killing Mr. Bladebarer Sora is plagued by nightmares until he has a waking dream that gives him direction. However the prophecy is coming closer and closer to fruition. Can Sora make it and fulfill the prophecy or will it consume him? On hold for reason one. Reasons are listed in my profile.


Welcome readers of kingdom Hearts fanfiction. This will be the sequil to my Kingdom Heats story Heart of Hearts: Path to Oblivion. With out much to do lets begin yeah?

Dissimilar: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

**Flashbacks/ previously **

_**Flashback thoughts/ previous thoughts**_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_**He he he, I'm proud of you, boy. Are you proud of what you are now? Now you are a killer, and you will be one forever up until the day you die and face your final judgment.**_

Heart of Hearts: Law of Oathkeeper

Sora woke with a start. He groggily looked around and realized that he was on his floor. He sighed in defeat. He couldn't get the reapers voice out of his head. It gave him nightmares. He remembered every gory detail of that night and it haunted him. He knew he would never forget the looks on either of the Kairi's faces. The sadness, the betrayal, the loneliness. He looked over to the clock on his bed side table. It read four thirty A.M.

_Great, _he thought to himself,_ well there's no use in trying to get back to sleep. I never can after I have that nightmare. _Sora sighed, got out of bed and went through his morning routine. When he went down stairs to get his breakfast he froze his eyes not believing what he saw. There, sitting on the couch, was Kairi. He stood there for a few seconds and then slowly started to approach her.

_Stop! _Sora stopped with a jolt, the voice now in his head was Kairi's._ Don't come any closer Sora. I don't want you to see me like this. Sora I need you to save me. I'm still alive inside of you. As A princess of the light I'm just a husk now. I can't talk or speak, or move. This is because I hid part of my power in you. You literally have my heart inside of you. This will cause creatures called heartless to come after you and they will stop at nothing to get my heart. Sora you must protect my heart from these monsters at all costs. If you can do this I may find a way to come back to you, But most importantly Sora... be safe._

Sora stared, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe this. Kairi was right in front of him yet he couldn't do anything. Sora felt so many emotions bubble up inside of him, but the most prominent of them all was regret.

He regretted failing Kairi. He had made a promise to keep her and her other self safe, yet he was too weak to keep even one of them alive. He only became strong when he gave into his rage and anger.

He looked back at Kairi. He would protect her and so she could come back to him.

Sora took a step forward, but instantly flinched as he heard the breaking glass. He ran for the back door of his home and found it smashed in… and the body of his best friends girlfriend lying on the floor.

"Namine!", Sora shouted. Namine had rolled a few of feet after being thrown in through the door. Sora shook her, trying to get any kind of response.

"Namine! Who did this to you?" He received no response. Namine was dead.

Sora shook her shoulders a few more times before he finally saw the deep gash in her neck, still oozing blood. Sora quickly stood up in shock. It was only then that he got a full view of her. Her normally white and pristine dress was marred by red stains.

_Stains of blood, _he realized.

One of her legs was littered with cuts of varied lengths and the other leg, to Soras horror, was broken in many places. Her arms were severely burned and dripping blood getting worse as they moved up her arms. Her dress as shredded along the neckline. Sora's eyes finally reached Namine's face; Her eyes, normally full of life and happiness, were glazed over, her head was barely even attached to her neck, and blood streamed freely from where her skull had been cracked in multiple places.

Sora felt a sudden wrenching in his gut, and the contents of his stomach errupted in a violent burst of solids and bodily fluids.

He looked again at the lifeless body of his dear friend and saw two things the initial shook hadn't allowed. There was rope marks all over her body, and she held a piece of paper in her hands. Sora pried the page from her cold hands. They opened easily, rigor mortis had not yet set in. This murder had happened not too long ago. He oppened the papper to find it was one of her drawings. Sora looked at it in shock. The drawing depicted Riku as the one who had done all this to her. He looked up only to see a shadowy figure. It was a man, his clothing black and purple. An emblem of a black heart on his chest.

"You weren't supposed to see that Sora."

Soras eyes immediately hardened. _Riku_. His fists balled tightly in rage. "You're not going to leave here alive Riku!" He reached back his right hand, and a dark mass of clouds appeared. Out of it came a flash of black, and Sora once agin felt the weight of his old friend, Oblivion.

Riku laughed. "Who is this Riku you speak of? My name is, and forever will be: Ansem, master of darkness!"

And that's a wrap. Sad yes but essential to the story line. Please do not kill me or my muse. I need my muse, just like L needs his cake, and sugar cubes, and for Rem to not kill him… yeah…

-DarkLinkBlade

… sometimes I hate working for this guy…

-YourSuicidalFriend


End file.
